<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner is an eventuality by Emrysmeanseternity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016133">Dinner is an eventuality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysmeanseternity/pseuds/Emrysmeanseternity'>Emrysmeanseternity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-shots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysmeanseternity/pseuds/Emrysmeanseternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is tired. Arthur loves Merlin, so he finally learns to cook. Cue the sickeningly sweet domesticity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-shots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner is an eventuality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has not been beta'd.<br/>I write this purely for fun (sometimes), no copyright infringement intended. I don't own Merlin, that privilege goes to the BBC and Shine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur and Merlin had been living under cover for a year, now. They took refuge at the edge of Odin's Kingdom, as simple villagers.</p><p>It was just the two of them, to avoid suspicion and keep them safe. It had been a year since Morgana took over, and their garrison was under her command. Everyone was afraid, and the witch was relentless in her rule. She was intent on hunting down the two in question, so they had to leave, a tactical retreat. She had an army of one thousand strong. They had two people, only one was a skilled swordsman. They'd been separated from the other Knights in their retreat, but through certain sources they kept in touch and in the know. Camelot and her people were safe, for know. They would have fought, but with what? And how?</p><p>The two men, because that's what they were now—no status or titles between them, setting them apart, had set up a routine by which to live. Arthur would help out on the farm that they had, and Merlin would sell the things they grew. It was tedious, and Merlin would often only get back home late in the night, but it was the best they could do. </p><p>Arthur couldn't cook to save his life. Merlin would do it, after he came home. He was usually tired from the hours of standing and shouting and haggling. Arthur's heart would clench at seeing Merlin working so hard to make them comfortable. He wished he could help but the last time he tried that, he ended up going to bed hungry, having burnt the food and his hand.</p><p>When Merlin was out, Arthur would be alone at home (kingly duties had dwindled, what with no longer being able to run a kingdom—plans were still being made though, acquiring alliances and amassing a greater force to fight back with. And Morgana seemed content with things as they were, for now), so he went out and started speaking to the other villagers for something to do. He acquired quite a few good friends, though they were nothing like his Knights. On one occasion, he gathered with a group of young women who were refining their cooking as their produce varieties expanded.</p><p>Arthur had a lot of free time when Merlin was gone, so he became determined to help the dark haired man and ease the work load. Merlin was not just his manservant, they were on equal footing— best friends. Although, to Arthur, Merlin was quite possibly beyond the realm of friendship.</p><p>Over the course of a few weeks, Arthur would go to meet with the ladies everyday, learning the basics and then moving onto actual dishes. The advancement of cookery in that one village could be the leeway into a new era of cuisine, and Arthur was at the head of it. This whole arrangement was a clandestine affair, the exchange of gossip and love confessions in exchange for the lessons. Arthur gushed about Merlin, and the ladies cooed and swooned.</p><p>Arthur being a fast learner, and already quite nifty with a blade, picked up the skills easily. However, his growing feelings for Merlin delayed the show, until he was confident enough with his skills that his food was perfect.</p><p>It was on a particularly tedious gruelling day that Arthur, coaxed by his new friends, prepared the long awaited meal for the both of them. When Merlin came home, a candlelight dinner for two was laid before him. It wasn't anything fancy, given the scarcity of abundance, but it smelled divine. Merlin stood shocked, at the table, baskets and jacket still in hand, eyes wide and mouth agape. He looked around for Arthur in disbelief.</p><p>"Arthur? Who... Did you... Wha-"<br/>
He was speechless.</p><p>"Merlin? Is it alright?" Arthur asked, worried. </p><p>Poor Merlin, after a long week of working, his brain failed to function. He did the only thing his brain could think of doing, something that had been centre focus ever since he stepped into Arthur's life—Merlin kissed him. He lunged forward, grabbed Arthur's face and pressed his lips to the blond's. The scene played out quite similarly to how Gwen reacted when Merlin recovered from the poison in the goblet.</p><p>Arthur was not expecting it, the force pushed him backwards and he had to cling to Merlin to prevent toppling over. But he relished the lip-on-lip contact, a comforting sensation as their mouths moved together.</p><p>"Sorry." Merlin reeled back in fear, "I... just... I don't... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Shhh, Merlin. It's fine, apology accepted," Arthur mumbled, right arm lifting up to rub the back of his neck coyly, "I quite liked it too..." </p><p>Merlin wasn't sure if he'd heard that correctly. </p><p>"Thank you, for the food. It looks divine. I'm assuming that you are the one who made this?"</p><p>"Yeah. Do you want to..." He gestured to the food and helped Merlin put away everything he dropped in his haste to kiss his King.</p><p>As they sat and ate, in silence, Merlin couldn't help thinking about the kiss. Arthur had kissed back. The way the table was set, the intimacy of the moment, it was saying something. The warlock put his hand on the small table, as an invitation for Arthur to take, if he wanted it. Arthur tracked the movement with his eyes. His hands shivered with anticipation before gingerly making their way to come in contact with the other man. As soon as the hands touched, their fingers intertwined.</p><p>Dinner was wolfed down, the practice had paid off, and the friendly banter had eased the awkward tension from before. As they readied themselves for bed, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin turned around, startled, but let himself be pulled to Arthur. The King caught him in a long embrace, which was welcomed by the sorcerer. Arthur touched his forehead to Merlin's, lips just centimetres apart, giving Merlin the option to move away. Merlin closed the gap, and they both sighed in content.</p><p>"Sleep next to me tonight?" It was tentative and hopeful— Merlin couldn't refuse.</p><p>"Really?" Arthur nodded, "I would love to." And proceeded to kiss him again.</p><p>The night was calm, their worries from the day and from the past year dissipated, as the lay in each others arms. They cherished the comfort of the other's presence, not knowing how long this contentment could last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments, if you enjoyed. If you did not, do nothing at all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>